Cam systems are used in a wide variety of different systems to control output devices. For example, in industrial control systems, cam systems are commonly used to control the operation of one or more output devices responsive to the operation of one or more other devices. For example, in one configuration cam systems are used to control output devices responsive to the operation of a motor. In such a configuration, the cam system may be used to synchronize the operation of the output devices to the operation of the motor, such that the output devices assume different output states in accordance with the real time position of the motor shaft. Therefore, for example, as a product moves on a conveyor belt, a cam system may be used to control the output devices responsive to motor position so as to cause certain actions to be taken at predetermined locations along the conveyor belt. Rather than use motor position as the motion control axis, another motion control axis may also be used, such as an axis more directly associated with the device driven by the motor. Other configurations are also possible.
Early cam systems were mechanically implemented, such as a camshaft used in an internal combustion engine system. With the development of digital signal processing technology, including microprocessor technology, cam systems are now widely electronically implemented. Electronic implementation of cam systems is advantageous because it allows more complex relationships between a larger number of devices to be defined. However, as the complexity of cam systems increases, there is an increased need for improved cam systems and related programming tools that are easy to use, flexible, and/or capable of allowing increasingly complex relationships to be defined and monitored. Output cam systems and methods that preferably meet one or more of these needs would be highly advantageous.